


Majoring in Professor Ramírez Arellano

by mermaidxwriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: ArchitectureMajor!Annabeth, F/F, Femslash, Piper is the ultimate wingwoman, Professor!Reyna, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, frazel - Freeform, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mermaidxwriter/pseuds/mermaidxwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth is ashamed to say she's failing civilizations. It's not that she's not paying enough attention, she's paying too much attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano and Annabeth Chase

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for Rick Riordan. All characters and settings related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians/The Heroes of Olympus are property of his. This fanfiction was written by me and feedback is welcome.**

Majoring In Professor Ramírez-Arellano

Professor Ramirez-Arellano was hot. 

Annabeth assumed she was of Latina heritage. She had tan skin and long dark hair, which she wore up a low bun, braid, or french twist. She always wore dark colored suits, which flattered her muscular (read: sexy as fuck) body, and flat shoes. Annabeth's favorite color on her was white, because the contrast made her tan skin and dark hair look stunning. When she wore heels, her legs would be Annabeth's cause of death. 

She always organized her papers alphabetically and kept them in neatly organized piles on her desk. Her stationary was white with Professor Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano printed on the top in dark purple lettering. Her desk suplies were either grouped by color or fuction, and she always put everything back in its place. 

Malcom handed back last week's exams. On the top of Annabeth's paper was the number 40 circled in red with the words _see me after class _written under it in Professor Ramirez-Arellano's cute (extremely neat) handwriting. Annabeth knew she was in deep because she even thought her professor's handwriting was cute.__

__Besides her appearance and wardrobe patterns, Annabeth knew next to nothing about Professor Ramierez-Arellano. She assumed she was younger than most of her other professors and wasn't married because she didn't wear a wedding ring. Then again, she could be allergic to metal or just prefer not to wear finger jewelry. As for her sexual orientation, Annabeth was completely lost. She had never seen her professor express interest in anyone, period. Maybe professor was asexual?_ _

__Why couldn't she be this analytical about the fall of the Byzantine empire?_ _

__(Break)_ _

__"Miss Chase, are you aware you are failing my class?" Professor Ramirez-Arellano's voice was softer than her normal lecturing voice. Up close, she was at least four inches taller than Annabeth._ _

__Annabeth nodded_ _

__"I spoke to some of your other professors and they said you were an A plus student, who participates in all class discusions. You have the highest marks possible in almost all your courses this semester, except mine. Is there a problem I should be made aware of ?"_ _

__"Uh...No." She was so articulate, that Annabeth. You had to cut her some slack. Professor Ramirez-Arellano (the woman she wanted to passionately make out with) was less than a foot away staring directly into her soul._ _

__"The written assignments you hand in are billiant, but your test scores and particpation are not up to par. Would you like for me to arrange a weekly tutoring session with another student?"_ _

__Annabeth's biggest flaw was her pride. "I'm not so sure, Professor."_ _

__Professor Ramirez-Arellano seemed to understand. "Perhaps, I could tutor you myself."_ _

__Her (sexy) Professor was offering to spend one on one time with her and Annabeth vowed to pray more because someone just answered her prayers. Annabeth took a deep breath and hoped she wasn't blushing too hard. "That would be extremly helpful. Thank you Professor."_ _

__"Don't mention it Mrs. Chase. Part of my job as your professor is to make sure you are on the right track and offer my assistance when needed. We can meet in the library on Thursdays during you lunch period. Is that an optimal time for you?"_ _

__"Yes, professor. That would be great."_ _

__"I'll see you then Miss Chase. You are free to leave."_ _

__"Bye Professor Ramirez-Arellano." Annabeth was suprised to see her professor smile a goodbye at her. Not the small proffesional smile she often praised her students with, an actual smile that nearly gave Annabeth heart palputations._ _

__(Break)_ _

__Thursday became Annabeth's new favorite day of the week._ _

__Annabeth arrived at the library 15 minutes early because she didn't want to seem irresponsible by being late. She'd ironed her skirt twice and even used hairspray to keep her unruly hair in place. Maybe she was trying too hard to seem professional, but she really wanted to impress Professor Ramirez-Arellano._ _

__Professor Ramirez-Arellano exuded prefection as she entered the library precisely on time. She wore a gray pantsuit and her long hair was swept up in a sleek bun. Annabeth didn't notice any wrinkles on her clothing or even a hair out of place. Her fingernails were clean and elegantly manicured. She slid into the seat across from Annabeth._ _

__"How are you today Miss Chase?" Professor Ramirez-Arellano locked eyes with her. Annabeth was trying her hardest to maintain composure. It was impossible with Professor Ramierez-Arellano _so close. _____

____Annabeth's voice was refusing to cooperate."I'm great. Yourself?" She was going for a dazzling smile, but things don't don't always (never) go the way she wanted. She proably looked more creepy than gorgeous._ _ _ _

____"I'm well. Do have any questions or can we just begin discussing the Ming Dynatsy?"_ _ _ _

____"I can't quite recall under which dynasty did China reunited?"_ _ _ _

____Professor Ramirez-Arellano listened intently to her question. "We spoke about that in class on Thursday. From circa 220 to 589 CE, there was a period of disunity in China, which is sometimes called the Six Dynasties Period. There were a lot of invasions in the north and southern China was ruled by six successive dynasties. From circa 581 to 618 CE, the Sui Dynasty came to power and the North and South unified. I hope that answers your question."_ _ _ _

____Annabeth hung on to her every word. "Thank you, professor."_ _ _ _

____It was Professor Ramirez-Arellano's turn to ask a question. "Mrs. Chase, you are an architecture major, correct?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes, professor."_ _ _ _

____"My course is not one of your graduation requirements."_ _ _ _

____"No, professor."_ _ _ _

____"I don't mean to sound impudent, but if you aren't required to attend my class, why are you?"_ _ _ _

____"I've always thought of history as the human story. When I registered, I wanted to gain a deeper understanding of cultures and human motivations, if you will."_ _ _ _

____Professor Ramirez-Arellano smiled gently at Annabeth. "If you don't mind me asking, have you studied civilizations previously?"_ _ _ _

____"Yes. I was in Honors Eastern and Western Civilazations throughout high school, and I studied with a historian at the over the summer at the Musuem of Natural History in New York. I'm actually fluent in both Latin and Ancient Greek."_ _ _ _

____Professor Ramirez-Arellano seemed impressed. "That's remarkable Mrs. Chase."_ _ _ _

____Annabeth blushed brightly. "Thank you, professor."_ _ _ _

____"I also began persuing Civilizations during high school. I was fascinated by the Roman Empire. I even attended a Roman themed summer camp, if you will, for years. I'm also fluent in Latin."_ _ _ _

____Annabeth was delighted to have more information about Professor Ramirez-Arellano. She'd attended a Greek themed summer camp from seven to seventeen. Everyone has made fun of her for going to history camp, but now history camp was getting her laid. Sort of._ _ _ _

____Professor Ramirez-Arellano's voice cut into her thoughts. "I think we're getting off topic, Mrs. Chase."_ _ _ _

____(Break)_ _ _ _

____Annabeth was trying to pay attention to Professor Ramirez-Arellano's lesson on the Qing Dynasty _or was it the Han Dynasty, _but she couldn't stop envisioning Professor Ramierez-Arellano eating her out on her desk.___ _ _ _

______Just as fantasy Annabeth was about to climax , Professor Ramirez-Arellano locked eyes with her. "Mrs. Chase the Ming Dyanasty was preceeded by which dynasty?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Annabeth forced herself to breathe."The Qing Dynasty suceeded the Ming Dynasty, professor."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Professor Ramirez-Arellano smiled. "Correct."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Annabeth exhaled and let her posture relax. She hadn't heard a word her professor said all period, but she'd read ahead in the textbook last night. She mentally thanked past Annabeth for looking out for her._ _ _ _ _ _

______The next time, she wasn't so lucky. She'd been leaning back in her chair completely lost in a daydream._ _ _ _ _ _

______She felt eyes all over her and turned to see Professor Ramirez-Arellano staring right at her."Sorry, Professor Ramirez-Arellano. Can you repeat that?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Under which Dynasty was Beijing made the captial?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Annabeth was completely, utterly lost. "The T-Tang Dynasty?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Professor Ramirez-Arellano looked disappointed. "The answer was the Yuan Dynasty. Please pay more attention."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sorry, I will Professor." Annabeth wanted to curl up into a ball and die. If embarrassing herself in front of all her peers wasn't enough, Professor Ramirez-Arellano's disappointment had been the cherry on top. Annabeth hated disappointing anyone, but disappointing her professor felt like a new level of hell. She was supposed to be smart, goddamn it. Her friends and peers had such confidence in her intellectual abilities and here she was failing like there was no tomorrow._ _ _ _ _ _

______(Break)_ _ _ _ _ _

______Usually running into your ex was enough to ruin your day, but running into her ex made Annabeth's shitty day a whole lot better._ _ _ _ _ _

______She'd been reading a booking while walking (she knew it was dangerous, but her reflexes were superhuman) on her way home when she landed smack on the sidewalk with a stranger in a similar state nearby. She was about to curse out the person who'd bumped into her (she had lived in New York for awhile) when she recognized him._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Percy?" They'd broken up almost three years ago, but they couldn't be closer. Except for the fact that lived on different sides of the country. Annabeth spent weeks planning a way to break up with Percy after she realized she was a lesbian. All her hardwork wasn't even needed after she'd found him making out with Jason. He'd thought she was going to flip, but instead she hugged him and thanked him for not having to dump him. Jason had come out a bisexual back in high school (it wasn't exactly a surprise) and Annabeth was so happy that Percy had found someone._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey! How have you been?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"Great." She really wished she meant it. Pretending her life wasn't a hot mess was Annabeth's newest skill._ _ _ _ _ _

______They were catching up in Annabeth's cozy apartment. She hadn't cleaned up much recently, so there were books and papers all over the furniture. Percy didn't seem bothered the least. To put it gently, Percy was a slob. She shuddered as she remebered his old room back in high school. It made her wonder how he ended up with a neat-freak like Jason. She guessed they balanced each other out._ _ _ _ _ _

______Percy didn't look to conviced. "You don't look all that happy to me, Annie." Say what you want about Percy Jackson, but he could read people._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm just a little stressed right now." It wasn't a complete lie, having an existantial crisis was at least a little stressful._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What are you doing in town?" She tried to change the subject._ _ _ _ _ _

______Percy blushed. "Jason's completing his Ph.D down here, so he's been gone for most of the year. I didn't want him to get lonely, so I came surprise him."_ _ _ _ _ _

______They were too cute. "Just admit you miss him Perce."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I don't. He misses me so much, though." He was just as stubborn as she remebered. "What about you? Who's the special lady that gets to date you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Annabeth laughed. "I'm single, Perce."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Percy looked suprised._ _ _ _ _ _

______"What?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You're the total package, Annie. You've got good looks, smarts, that weird sense of humor, and a great bod. How are girls not all over you?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I haven't had much time to date lately with finishing my masters and working on new projects." Those were pretty good excuses in Annabeth's book._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Mhm. Whatever you say." Sassy Percy was making an appearance tonight apparently._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm being honest." Annabeth tried to look like she was._ _ _ _ _ _

______" _Sure you are. _" Sarcastic Percy was equal parts cool and cruel.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Annabeth huffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"C'mon. You have to have your eye on _someone _." He gave her his adorable pleading seal eyes. It was too bad she wasn't straight.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"I'm not interested in anyone right now." If only that were true._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait! This chapter is pretty short, so the next one should be up soon enough. I also wanted to say a huge thank you to everyone who left kudos and commented on this fic, it means so much.

Annabeth always had a plan. Whether it was a career plan, a meal plan, or a fitness plan, she had one. Her plan for making her professor fall for her, however, was currently in the works. And by that, she meant she didn't have a clue where to even begin. 

Annabeth decided she should stop trying to play Aphrodite, and get advice from someone who actually knew something about relationships. 

“Piper, how do I get her to like me?”

The girls sat across from each other in a window booth in Annabeth's favorite café. Outside, the sun was just rising over the San Francisco skyline.

Piper scrunched up her nose. “That's a tough one. Isn't it against university rules or something for her to date a student?”

Annabeth shrugged. “I can always drop her class. I'm failing it anyway.”

Piper looked surpised. “She must be hot if Annabeth the Human Encyclopedia is failing her class.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Let's not get into it.”

Piper cocked her head to the side. “The thing is you need to get to know her and her to get to know you, more personally. You can't really do that in a classroom setting.”

“She is tutoring me privately.” Annabeth offered.

Piper waved her off. “I mean outside of school completely. Then again, do you ever leave school?”

Annabeth glared playfully. “I do.”

“Well, what does she do outside of school?”

“I know she runs at the park around 5 A.M. most days.”

Piper snapped her fingers. “Then, you do the same. Pull the 'I didn't think I'd run into you here' crap. No pun intended. Wear that sports bra I bought you, the one that makes your ta-tas look all perky.”

Annabeth blushed. “Piper!”

“Seriously, Annie. You'll look smoking. If she's on the same team you are, there's no way she won't be interested.”

Annabeth leaned over the table and kissed her forehead. “You are a genius. Crazy, but genius.”

Piper laughed. “One of us has to be the brains of this operation.”

(Break) 

Professor Rameriz-Arellano was fit.

Annabeth was bending over to tie her shoelaces when Professor Ramírez Arellano apporached her. Annabeth prayed those squats Piper made her do paid off. 

“Funny running into you here, Miss Chase.” 

Professor Ramírez Arellano wore workout gear similar to Annabeth's and sneakers. Her bronze skin was covered in a layer of sweat that gave it a sheen. Her cheeks were flushed, and she was panting pretty hard. Annabeth took time to appreciate just how sculpted her arms and legs were. 

Annabeth had practiced her surprised face all night. “Professor Ramírez Arellano?” 

“I come for a run here most mornings.”

As if Annabeth didn't know. “Oh, wow. That takes dedication.”

“I work out most days of the week. You're welcome to run with me. ”

Wait, what? Did her professior just ask Annabeth to join her? “Really?”

“Sure, I could use some company. Just know I run fast.” She flashed Annabeth a bright smile. 

They ran in mostly silence, except for their occasional heavy breathing. 

Annabeth was having trouble focusing on running. Reason number one, there was a super hot woman running with the speed of a war horse right next to her. Number two, she was freezing in that little sports bra Piper talked her into wearing. Speaking of which, why had she let Piper talk her into wearing this?Annabeth shivered as they took a water break. While the workout gear did emphasize Annabeth's figure, they weren't practical for this chilly San Francisco morning.

Professor Ramírez Arellano eyed Annabeth's sports bra. 

“By the way, that's an interesting choice of workout gear, given the temperature.”

Annabeth could feel her already flushed face turn even more pink.

“It was a gift. I didn't think it would be this cold out.”

Professor Rameriz- Arellano nodded and ran a finger over the goosebumps on Annabeth's shoulder. 

"I have a hoodie in my car you can borrow, if you'd like." 

"That would be wonderful professor. Thank you." 

Professor Ramírez Arellano owned a shiny black jeep. She unlocked her trunk and bent over to pull out a purple hoodie, which she promptly hand to Annabeth. 

Annabeth pulled the hoodie on, to find it was about a size too big and gave her sweater paws. The sweater smelled like cinnamon. Or was that how Professor Ramírez Arellano smelled? 

Annabeth marvelled at how different she looked in workout gear with her hair down in a loose ponytail. She looked so much less uptight, and a lot more...normal.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you professor?"

"Twenty six in March." 

That meant she was only two years older than Annabeth. 

"You're very young." Annabeth blurted. 

Professor Rameriz Arellano raised her eyebrows. "Are you implying I look old? 

"No!" Annabeth shook her head vigorously. 

Professor Ramírez Arellano laughed softly. "I'm only teasing. I get that a lot, actually."

(Break)

Annabeth didn't expect to get a call from Piper the next day.

“You said her first name was Reyna, right?” Piper asked instead of saying hello. 

“Yeah, why?”

“You'd never guess. She's Jason's old friend from like high school.”

“You. are. kidding.”

“I'm not. They met in AP Latin or something. Nerds.”

It really was a small world. “That's funny and all, but how does it help?”

“Wake up, Annabeth! Didn't Percy and Jason invite you to the dinner party they're having on Friday?”

“Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?”

Annabeth could practically hear Piper rolling her eyes.

“Guess who else they invited? Jason's best friend, Reyna, from high school!”

“Oh.”

“We'll pick out your dress on Wednesday. Dinner's at seven, so be at my apartment by six. I'll be doing your hair and makeup myself.”

Annabeth knew she didn't have a choice. “Thanks again, Pipes. You're the best.”

“I'm always here to help my girl get laid.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter makes up for the mess that was chapter two.

Reyna had a problem. A cute, blonde problem, but a problem nonethless. 

Annabeth was her _student _for god's sake. Wanting to sleep with her student make Reyna feel like a creep.__

__Reyna lounged on her sofa, a glass of wine in one hand and a book in the other._ _

__Reyna knew she hadn't been on a date in years. She was married to her career after all. Reyna had been telling herself she just wanted to befriend Annabeth for a while now, and that lie fell apart a little more every time they had a conversation. They just shared so many similar interests. Not to mention, Annabeth's intelligence, maturity, and good looks of course. Annabeth wanted good grades and Reyna could give them to her. God, she did sound like a creep._ _

__Today's lecture didn't help Reyna's predicament _at all _.___ _

____Annabeth wore a short skirt and glasses, which made Reyna think she looked like of some sort of schoolgirl fantasy. Not to mention, she'd answered every single question Reyna asked._ _ _ _

____“Was the fall of Rome inevitable?”_ _ _ _

____No one was brave enough to take on this one. Maybe Reyna's not so subtle bashing of Octavian last week hadn't helped. All she did was put him in his place (a coffin six feet under). What he really needed was his ego shoved up his skinny ass._ _ _ _

____Annabeth held Reyna's gaze much longer than necessary and batted her eyelashes as she raised her hand._ _ _ _

____“I say it was inevitable. Strong leadership was scarce, the economy was struggling, and corruption was increasing. The sheer size of the empire made the borders how to patrol, and clashes with Germanic tribes were frequent.”_ _ _ _

____Reyna tried so hard not to stare at Annabeth's pink, plump lips. Where else was she going to look, into her soft gray eyes? Reyna settled on her neck._ _ _ _

____“That was a well thought out answer Miss Chase, excellent work.”_ _ _ _

____“Thank you, Professor.” She twirled a lock of her blond hair and smiled. There was a hint of flirtiness in her tone._ _ _ _

____Reyna was _so _close to making Miss Chase stay after class.___ _ _ _

______(Break)_ _ _ _ _ _

______Annabeth and Piper arrived at Percy and Jason's apartment at 7 PM sharp._ _ _ _ _ _

______They wore formal evening gowns and heels. Annabeth's white dress had a slit up one side and her blonde curls were swept to one side and flowed over her shoulder and down her back. Piper wore her brown hair up in a classy updo, and her dress brought out the hints of green in her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason greeted them with hugs at the door. “You two look great. Percy just ran to the store.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You two cooked?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason laughed and blushed a little. “We planned to, but we....uh got caught up. We decided ordering would be the best idea.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Piper waggled eyebrows. “Getting some dick before dinner? We've all been there. Except, Annie here."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Annabeth stuck her tongue out at Piper_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Speaking of which, Jason, do Annie a favor and sit her next to Reyna.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason looked confused. “Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Piper rolled her eyes. “Why do you think, Jason? She's trying to get with your bestie.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh. Now that I think about it, they are pretty compatible.” Jason moved Nico's placemat to the seat across from Hazel._ _ _ _ _ _

______After saying a quick hello to Hazel and Frank, who were already seated, Percy threw his arms around Jason from behind._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason tried to maintain composure. “You should get changed, Perce.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Percy winked. “Come help me, Jay.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason swatted him with the utensils rolled up in napkin. “We have guests over.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Percy rolled his eyes. “You're no fun.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We already had fun. Thanks to you I have a crick in my neck.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You weren't complaining when we were,” Percy began._ _ _ _ _ _

______Jason quickly clamped a hand over Percy's mouth. He flashed an apologetic look at Hazel, who just laughed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You ladies can have a seat.” He gestured to Annabeth and Piper._ _ _ _ _ _

______Percy was dragged away by his blonde boyfriend to get dressed (mostly)._ _ _ _ _ _

______Piper sat down next to Hazel, and the two started started chatting instantly._ _ _ _ _ _

______That left Annabeth to wander down to the end of the table alone. She admired Percy and Jason's  
trophy case filled with awards for everything from water polo to debate. _And they say she was an overachiever. _____ _ _ _ _

________“Annabeth?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Professor Ramirez Arellano emerged from the bathroom wearing the most confused expression Annabeth had ever seen, and don't forget she dated Percy Jackson for a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Annabeth took a moment to bask in the beauty that was her professor. She wore a floor length black evening gown complete with a pearl necklace and pearl earrings. Her dark hair was parted on one side and hung in glossy waves. Her skin was luminescent under the chandalier's light, and her perfect lips were a berry shade._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Annabeth sat down as seductively as possible, which is to say not much.“How are you, Professor Ramirez Arellano?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“We're not in class Annabeth. You can call me Reyna. I'm fine, thanks for asking.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That's a pretty name. What does it mean?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Queen in Spanish.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Seems fitting to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Reyna laughed, and Annabeth could see traces of a blush appearing on her cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It's strange meeting you here. I wasn't aware you knew Jason.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I actually used to date Percy until I realized I was a lesbian, so I met him through Percy. Piper, Jason's ex, is my best friend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________For once in her life, Reyna thought the universe might be aligning in her favor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I've been meaning to ask how you became a professor at such a young age?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Reyna smiled. “I was orginally hired to be an assistant professor, but Professor Stewart fell ill and I filled in for him for a semester. I was offered full time employment shortly after the semester ended.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You're definitely a very talented professor.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That means a lot coming from you Annabeth. You're definitely one of the brightest student I've ever had.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Annabeth flushed. “Thank you, Reyna”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And like that, the conversation took off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Jason may have been right this one time, Reyna thought as she saw the excitement in Annabeth's eyes when she talked about her major._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Their conversation, which included everything from sexism in corporate America to great books, was put to an end by the doorbell ringing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Percy, now fully dressed, left the table to answer the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Sorry we're late, somebody didn't want to go down for her nap.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Nico and Will arrived carrying a sleeping Bianca in her carseat. Everyone got up to oogle over the baby and hug Will and Nico._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When everyone was seated, Jason poured wine. He made his way around the table until he reached Reyna and Annabeth's corner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I see you two have already met.” He winked. “Remember this is a formal occasion, so try not to have too much fun tonight.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Annabeth and Reyna rolled their eyes in perfect unison._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Annabeth and Reyna go on a date (and have sex). Please, please, please excuse my terrible smut writing skills.

“Please see me after class, Mrs. Chase.” 

Annabeth's heart promptly began doing summersaults.

Malcom gave Annabeth a long look as he picked up his books. 

“I don't know what you did to get on Professor Ramirez Arellano's bad side, but you will regret it.”

“I didn't do anything, _yet _.” Annabeth said as she walked past him. She did have a professor to seduce, after all.__

__“Yes, professor?” Annabeth sat on the edge of Reyna's desk._ _

__Reyna put on her stoic face. “Lately, your conduct in my class has been very unprofessional.”_ _

__“I'm _so _sorry. What can I do to fix it?” Annabeth went for the innocent look and batted her eyelashes.___ _

____“You could get off my desk for starters.”_ _ _ _

____Annalbeth tried to slide off the desk seductively, but she just ended up jumping off and smirking when her skirt blew up._ _ _ _

____“Flirting with the faculty during a lecture is unethical behavior and does not adhere to university policy.”_ _ _ _

____“Sorry not sorry”_ _ _ _

____Reyna glared at her. “You are being rather difficult Miss Chase.”_ _ _ _

____“Is that so? I guess you'll have to punish me.”_ _ _ _

____“You leave me no option, Miss Chase.”_ _ _ _

____Annabeth was shamelessly praying that Rey-Professor Ramirez Arellano would bend her over the desk and spank her._ _ _ _

____“Would you like to go on a date?”_ _ _ _

____Annabeth was not prepared for those words to come out of Reyna's mouth._ _ _ _

____Reyna's collected façade was crumbling. “You are not obligated to agree because you are my student.”_ _ _ _

____Annabeth realized that she had been too stunned to answer, so she grabbed Reyna and pulled her into a heated kiss._ _ _ _

____Professor Ramirez Arellano's office was temporarily occupied until further notice._ _ _ _

____(Break)_ _ _ _

____"You'll have to drop my class." Reyna leaned over the table to tuck a loose curl behind Annabeth's ear._ _ _ _

____Annabeth was sitting across from a beautiful woman in the most sophisticated restaurant San Franciso had to offer because Reyna planned this date, so she decided on the classic fancy dinner._ _ _ _

____“Why? I learned so much when I wasn't checking you out.”_ _ _ _

____Reyna laughed. “I should've known. You looked like a deer in headlights when I called your name.”_ _ _ _

____“Tell me about your family.”_ _ _ _

____Reyna tilted her head. “I do have a few cousins back in Puerto Rico, but for the most part it's just me and my sister, Hylla. I know this is only our first date, but I'd love for you to meet her sometime.I'll warn you she is quite difficult. What about you?”_ _ _ _

____“I'm not all that close to either of my parents. My mother was absent for most of my childhood, but I moved to New York to closer to her after my father got remarried. His new wife doesn't like me at all. They have two sons and live in southern San Francisco.”_ _ _ _

____They ate in comfortable silence._ _ _ _

____Since Annabeth hadn't been on a date in forever, Piper had given her a course in Date 101 that included everything from icebreakers to bedroom eyes. Piper insisted that silence was the devil, so Annabeth had to keep thr conversation flowing._ _ _ _

____“What is your spirit animal?”_ _ _ _

____Reyna laughed. “What type of question is that?”_ _ _ _

____“Just answer it.”_ _ _ _

____“I'd say a lion, because they are majestic creatures that exude power.”_ _ _ _

____“You are beautiful in a terrifying way.”_ _ _ _

____“That means so much coming from you.” Reyna faked a sniffle.“Tell me about your architecture.”_ _ _ _

____“My most recent project was remodeling the Olympus building in New York. The clients were so narcissitic and nit picky about the smallest details. The finished result was magnificent, though.”_ _ _ _

____“What are your plans for the future?” Reyna asked picking up some pasta with her fork._ _ _ _

____“Finally earn this degree. Then, I want to travel more and study classical and gothic architecture.”_ _ _ _

____Reyna smiled that sweet smile of hers. “That sounds great.”_ _ _ _

____“It's my turn to ask a question. What's something no one would know about you just by looking at you?”_ _ _ _

____“I actually used to teach martial arts. I'm a black belt.”_ _ _ _

____“Ooh, I'm on a date with a warrior.”_ _ _ _

____Reyna laughed. “That was years ago.”_ _ _ _

____Annabeth rolled her eyes. “You make yourself sound like a grandma. No one ever guesses that I have arachnophobia.”_ _ _ _

____Reyna nodded, listening intently._ _ _ _

____“I remember one time I fainted in the seventh grade because a spider crawled through the window next to my desk. I woke up and everyone was hovering over me asking if I could see how many fingers they were holding up.”_ _ _ _

____“Speaking of embarrassing stories from teen years, one time Hazel and I walked in on Jason singing Baby by Justin Bieber wearing only his boxers in his cabin at camp. I've never seen a face so red. We filmed it and shared it with the entire camp.”_ _ _ _

____“Yet, you still dated him.”_ _ _ _

____“Hey! It was one date and probably the reason I started liking girls in the first place.”_ _ _ _

____Annabeth could barely contain her laughter as she spoke. “One time Percy and I were watching this gore-y horror film and,” She has to pause because she's laughing so hard. “We start hearing this noise near the back door, so he insists he should go see what it is because he think I need protection,”_ _ _ _

____“You don't strike me as the kind of woman who needs protection.”_ _ _ _

____“You got that right. So, he turns on the light on the deck and screams the most high pitched scream you've ever heard, so loudly that the neighbors come running over to see if everything is alright. They find a kitten outside the door. He was so embarrased.”_ _ _ _

____Several glasses of wine and embarrassing stories later, they finish eating their meal and leave the restaurant._ _ _ _

____The air was crisp and the street lights were bright outside the restaurant._ _ _ _

____Annabeth held Reyna's hand on the walk to the parking lot. “I had a lot of fun tonight.”_ _ _ _

____“Me too.”_ _ _ _

____Reyna stopped walking once they reached her car._ _ _ _

____Annabeth was confused until she felt a pair of warm lips on her lips and fingers grazing her hip bone. The kiss was sweet and much too short._ _ _ _

____Annabeth's breathing was heavy as she attacked Reyna's lips once they broke apart. She heard Reyna gasp as Annabeth's tongue slipped into her mouth._ _ _ _

____They broke apart for the second time and, Reyna hastily unlocked her car and all but shoved Annabeth inside._ _ _ _

____Making out with your professor in her car is something Annabeth would definitely reccomend.  
She kissed her lips hard, then trailed kisses across her jaw. _ _ _ _

____Reyna fisted some of Annabeth's blonde curls, and smirked against Annabeth's lips when she moaned. Reyna took the oppurtunity to squeeze Annabeth's breasts and watched Annabeth's back arch as she moaned._ _ _ _

____“Can I take you home?” Reyna whispered in Annabeth's ear._ _ _ _

____“Please do.” Annabeth begged._ _ _ _

____Reyna pulled away reluctantly and started the engine, while Annabeth settled into the passenger's seat._ _ _ _

____Reyna tried her hardest to focus on driving, but she kept seeing Annabeth's cherry lips in her rear view mirror begging her to kiss them._ _ _ _

____Reyna was about to congratulate herself for getting them home in one piece when she felt Annabeth's fingers trailing up and down her thighs. They trailed higher and higher until they slipped between her legs, and she was holding on to the steering wheel for dear life. Reyna tried to park as Annabeth rubbed her through her panties, which wasn't an easy task. She let out a sigh of relief when she turned off the engine and they raced up to her apartment._ _ _ _

____Shoes were abandoned by the door as they charged, still kissing, towards the bedroom._ _ _ _

____"Isn't it a bit cliché sleeping with your professor?" Reyna raised an eyebrow as she unzipped Annabeth's dress and trailed kisses down her spine and slapped her butt hard._ _ _ _

____Annabeth yelped and helped take off Reyna's dress._ _ _ _

____Annabeth moaned as Reyna bit her neck and sucked until there was a large purple bruise. Reyna unclasped Annabeth's bra and kneaded her breasts while they kissed._ _ _ _

____They broke away so Annabeth could lay on her back on the bed, with Reyna on top of her. Annabeth ran her fingers through Reyna's dark hair, as Reyna licked the valley of her breasts, then squeezed each of her nipples. She trailed kisses all the way down Annabeth's stomach until she reached her panties, which she pulled off with her teeth using more tongue than necessary.Once they were off and Annabeth was completely naked, Reyna straightened up and stood._ _ _ _

____Annabeth was blinking back tears. “Don't make me beg, Rey.”_ _ _ _

____Reyna shrugged casually._ _ _ _

____“Fine! _Please _, Reyna. Please eat me out.”___ _ _ _

______Reyna smirked. “That was payback for what you did to me earlier. Plus, you look so pretty when you beg.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She ducked her head between Annabeth's spread legs and licked a stripe along her vagina. She experimentally thrusted her tongue in and out of Annabeth, rendering the blonde speechless. She pushed her index finger into Annabeth slowly, and curved it. Annabeth's back immediately arched off the bed. When Reyna rubbed her clit in addition to her licking and fingering, Annabeth lost all control. She was screaming so hard Reyna would be deaf by morning. She came in no time at all._ _ _ _ _ _

______Annabeth flipped them over and pinned Reyna to the bed in one fluid motion. “Your turn.”_ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the super long wait, but I've been so preoccupied with my Solangelo story. Also, the pacing of this story of awful and I know it, but whatever. As for the number of chapters, I have absolutely no idea how many they'll be. Thanks for all the nice comments and the kudos, they really motivated me to try to get back on the wagon with this fic.

The next morning Annabeth woke up in a bed that wasn't hers. The comforter was purple, and the pillows were ten time softer than the ones she had at home. The walls were a beige color that could only belong to someone more sophisticated than her. Next to her, ~~Professor Ramírez Arellano~~ Reyna was peering down at her. Her hair was was tousled in a way that screamed sex, and her her lips were kiss swollen and red. 

“Watching someone sleep is creepy.” That was Annabeth's version of a good morning kiss. 

Reyna rolled her eyes and stretched. “What day is it?”

“Sunday I think.” Yesterday had been Saturday or at least that's what Annabeth thought before Reyna's fingers were inside her. 

Reyna seemed satisfied with that answer because she leaned over and brushed her lips against Annabeth's. “Good Morning.”

Annabeth arched her back to lean up into the kiss. “Morning.”

Reyna straightened up, and Annabeth dragged her down onto the bed. “Stay. Cuddles.”

Reyna glanced at the clock across from her bed. “It's already noon.”

Annabeth pouted. “I don't care.”

Reyna sighed, and ran her fingers through Annabeth's curly blonde tresses. 

After laying in bed and watching reruns of the Golden Girls for hours, Annabeth poked Reyna in the stomach. She loved tracing Reyna's abs with her fingers (and tongue). “I'm hungry.”

Reyna nodded, climbed off the bed, and stretched for the millionth time. “What do you want for breakfast?”

Annabeth's eyes drifted down Reyna's naked body. “You.”

Reyna laughed. “I'm not on the menu, but I'm sure I can arrange something.”

It turns out trying to focus on cooking was difficult when your girlfriend insisted on prancing around your apartment in nothing but your tee shirt. Reyna almost burned the toast. Twice. The crazed look in Annabeth's eyes when she spotted the bacon was more than worth it though. 

(Break) 

“Mrs. Chase, you needed to see me?”

Reyna wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up. Seeing Annabeth for two hours a day and not being able to push her onto a desk and kiss her silly was killing Reyna. Not to mention Annabeth insisted on flirting with her at the most inappropriate times, basically all the time. Reyna thanked the gods above that she didn't have a penis because she'd have a boner all day every day. 

Annabeth setting a heavy textbook on her desk shook Reyna out of her daze. “I just remembered that I wasn't up to date with everything that's going to be on the midterm and I was wondering if you could tutor me really quickly.”

Reyna tried not to let her surprise show. “You don't have to be so formal when we're not in class, Annabeth.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “Just go with it.”

That's when it clicked into place. Annabeth's skimpy outfit, a short skirt, sheer top, and heels, and her coming to Reyna for "tutoring" were part of an elaborate plan to have sex in Reyna's office. 

Two could play at his game. “I'm sorry but I don't think I can tutor you at the moment.”

Annabeth gave her a Cheshire grin as she unbuttoned her little top and watched it fall to the floor. “How about now?”

Reyna tried not to stare at Annabeth's perky chest that wasn't covered much by a strapless white bra. She swallowed hard. “Ms. Chase, that's highly inappropriate.”

Upon hearing that, Annabeth dropped her pen and bent over to pick it up, giving Reyna a view of well, everything. 

Reyna let out a deep sigh. “Fine, I can spare a few moments to review with you.”

“Thank you so much, Professor.” Annabeth leaned over Reyna's desk and batted her eyelashes. “Where should we begin?”

“You already know a great deal about the Greek and Roman Empires, so we can skip over those.”

“No,” Annabeth touched her hand. “ I need all the prep I can get.”

Reyna had just begun to summarize the lessons from those chapter when Annabeth climbed onto her desk and balanced on her knees. She pushed her skirt up to her belly button and said, “Take of my panties, Professor.”

“I'm not allowed to have sexual contact with one of my students.” 

Annabeth casually toyed with the edge of her lacy panties. “Are you sure?”

“I'm very sure.”

“That's a shame because if you _could_ have sexual contact with one of your students I would let you do anything you want with my body right here on this desk.”

Annabeth knew how much Reyna loved control and was using it against her. 

If she wanted Reyna to take control, Reyna would take control alright. She hooked her fingers over the waistband of Annabeth's lacy black panties and pulled them down in one swift motion. 

Annabeth's eyes went wide, and Reyna didn't waste time. “On your ass. Spread you legs."

“Yes, Professor.”

Reyna casually leaned back in her chair enjoying the view before running her finger up and down Annabeth's labia. 

Annabeth shuddered. “Stop t-teasing me, professor.”

“Fine.” Reyna leaned down and licked up and down her labia instead. Reyna knew very well she could get into some professional trouble for sleeping with Annabeth while she was still Reyna's student, but for once she didn't care about the consequences of her actions. She just wanted to show Annabeth who was really in charge here. 

Annabeth bit her lip to keep from moaning as Reyna traced her initials using her tongue on Annabeth's labia. Reyna prodded the opening of Annabeth's vagina with her tongue before pushing into the tight heat. She thoroughly explored Annabeth's hole starting with her walls, then sucked her clit for a second before releasing it only to start sucking on it a minute later. 

It was driving Annabeth absolutely crazy. She was sprawled out on the desk trying to hold on to something before she lost it and the paperweight Jason had given Reyna when he got back from a trip to California wasn't cutting it. At all. She spread her legs a little wider, and reached down to where Reyna was going down on her and rubbed her clit at the same pace Reyna was licking her. The pleasure was extreme and she couldn't keep her legs from shaking if she tried. She took deep breaths and tried not to scream when her orgasm took over. She lost all ability to form cohesive thoughts and murmured _Reyna, Reyna_ over and over again like a prayer. 

Reyna tongue was still licking her with fervor and when she looked up at Annabeth, her dark eyes blazing. Annabeth shuddered again. 

Reyna loved watching Annabeth fall apart. She looked so young and carefree when she orgasmed, with her flushed cheeks and puffy lips. She couldn't help but smile when she heard her trying to stifle her moans. As if. Reyna knew she was at work, but she was eating out a hot blonde and paper work was the last thing in her mind. 

When Annabeth finally came around, she was greeted with the sight of Reyna smirking at her while dabbing her mouth with a tissue and reapplying her dark lipstick. Talk about hot. 

“That was sexy as hell.”

Reyna chuckled. “We should do it again sometime.”

“Definitely.”

(Break)

Reyna had just settled into her seat and began skimming through her students' research papers with a cup of coffee in hand, when she got a call from a certain blonde.

“Hello?”

“Put on your clothes, we're going to the movies!”

“But I have a bunch of papers to grade and I promised Jason I'd meet him at the gym around five.”

“Neither Jason nor your papers made you orgasm last night.”

“Point taken. I'm sure he can find a substitute gym partner this one time.” Reyna had a reputation for being stubborn, but she was anything if not flexible. 

“So get dressed then!”

“My closet is a mess and I don't feel like wearing clothes or going out.”

As for the closet situation, she blamed Annabeth. She couldn't even tell what clothes were hers anymore. So by not wearing anything, she didn't risk accidentally wearing Annabeth's. Not that Annabeth would mind, but still. 

“I would have never guessed you were a nudist.”

“I'm not a nudist, Annabeth.”

“And that's a damn shame.”

Reyna didn't blush. Not even a little bit. Okay, maybe a little, but that was it. “I still don't want to go.” 

“I already bought the tickets so you don't have a choice. Pick me up in twenty.” The day when Annabeth Chase was dragging somebody else out of the house was a day she never thought would come. 

Reyna was a woman with iron willpower, but Annabeth had the inhumane ability to persuade her to do anything. Annabeth could kill a man and Reyna wouldn't even blink as she grabbed a shovel from her garage and got to digging. 

Roughly thirty minutes later, Reyna was speeding down the highway at ninety miles per hour on the way to Annabeth's apartment. She should just move in with Reyna to save time because she practically already lived there. 

Annabeth looked amazing as usual as she slid into the passengers seat of Reyna's black BMW. Her blonde hair was up in a messy bun and her blue shirt brought out the gray in her eyes. Reyna was aware that didn't even make sense. 

Annabeth was one of the worst backseat drivers Reyna had ever come across. “Turn here.”

“I see the sign.”

“You should make a U here.”

“I can't make a U here!”

“You can drive a little faster you know. The movie should be just about finished by the time we get there.”

“This is the legal speed limit, Annabeth.”

By the time they pulled up in the movie theater parking lot, Reyna was torn between wanting to strangle Annabeth and make out with her. 

Reyna was finally getting into the terribly cliche movie when a certain blonde started whispering in her ears. 

“I swear the writers of this movie managed to throw in every possible film trope.”

“I understand are tropes for a reason, but seriously? Everyone can see that coming.”

Annabeth was about to say something else, but Reyna shushed her. “No talking during the movie, remember.”

Annabeth stuck out her tongue in response. Fortunately, the second half of the movie did took an unexpected turn that shut her up all together. 

Annabeth happily munched on her extra large popcorn, enthralled in the movie and completely unaware of the turmoil coursing through Reyna.

Reyna thought back to her college years when she vowed she'd be single forever after a girl broke her heart. She couldn't have been more wrong, and she couldn't be happier about it. Reyna liked her life just the way it was, but Annabeth just made it better somehow. She couldn't think of days that were better than when she woke up with a facefull of blonde hair and a warm body next to her. She lived for their frequent intellectually debates that always ended in sex. You can't top that. Reyna's not a romantic, but every now and again she'll catch herself staring at Annabeth and trusting the feeling in her gut that she's the one.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write. Annabeth's voice gave me life. Also, I am sorry for all the terrible cliches. In the next chapter, they'll be more personal interactions and some interesting Jercy appearances.


End file.
